Ebony's Adventure
by HarryAndHungerGameFan
Summary: A girl's Adventures
1. Chapter 1

Prologe

Ebony stood in Judy's room ,one of her deaest friends,she realized she had never been there,_Ebony stop stalling._She scolded herself. The room was a old room, it had faded forest green colored walls and creaky old dark wood had a closet,a dresser,a bed side table,a lamp,a dark green rug,and the thing she avioded most the was a wire old bed with a dark comforter and a lay Judy...she was... looked sad and weak not her usaul strong and happy self."Judy..." She says "Yes" The women was 167 years old "How...am I..-"She said "Ebony the time will come when time gives you the ?"Judy said "But Judy what about Daniel!and Faith.."She would be heartbroken to hear about Judy."Ebony!"Judy must be serious she almost never had a harsh tone "I am not going to be here much must take over my role! You are young but you have a big responseabelty you have gone through a lot!I know you can do this! I know it will be hard without me and I know you do not know much about this but you must do it for your mother and me!"Judy yelled "But Judy!How am I supposed to do that! I don't know how!" She was crying "Judy repeated what she had said "Ebony the time will come when time gives you the answer." Judy closed her eyes."Judy?" She asked "Judy..."She asked again "Judy!"She screamed "Judy!JUDY!" She started shaking Judy "Judy please speak to me!"She did this several eyes hardened and her lips peirced and she swore she would finish what Judy had started.


	2. Chapter 2

Ebony walked threw the halls of Hogwarts with her two best friends Daniel and was somewhat famous here you could say I mean SHE did save Godric's Hollow and Kill and her friends were nicknamed the Golden Trio they where all in was always told she was the prettiest,smartest,bravest person in was a metemorphic just so you know,she had that strange rich dark ebony color of hair you thought only exited in your nightmares,that scary dark color that so infamous,yet her hair was glossy and everyone loved eyes were a deep blue that you just love and get lost in,like an had long elashes and arched has the pale almost white face is oval/heart shaped lips are full and almost always in a she had Potions first,not her favorite she walked down the staires the deep pugent aroma of the dungeons reached her nose making her nose wrinkle and she got she hated the dungeons the cold,stone lonely walls and floors,the rotten wood doors with rusted knokers and dirty windows,the bits of moss and fungus on the walls the classrooms where a bit worse the aroma was worse and the tables had bits of gunk and splatters of potions and some blood from where some kid cut his fingers the walls had screaming people and random desk for the teacher was rotten and cluttered with cauldren were rusted and was somewhat boring we had to make polyjuice potion we had to go to Transfiguration,my favorite McGongall's room was a warm room with neat shiney desk and chairs a green carpet and her desk was neat and tidy the room smelled like..like parchment!Her class was fun we had to transfigure a cup into a then ate lunch and finished all our had three hours intill and my friends did nothing really, Homework then a game of in the night when we were sleeping I woke because I heard a sound a low but high sound."Lumos.." the tip of my wand illiminated.I checked the time it flashed 1:00 A. was Saterday.I slipped of my bed and slowly got dressed in a pair of black shorts and cropped green shirt grabbed my jacket and rushed quietly down the stairs and out of the room into the cold hallways I casted a invisibilty spell and hid my wand I turned the corner and walked the tall staircase into the northern star tower.A person figure stood."Hello" I said cofidently "Hello" She I am pretty sure it's a she said."My name is Judy .Yours" She continued "Ebony Charleston" I raised her eyebrow"Strange name for a girl" "It means Beauitiful Caulities" I say that was the sum of it Ebony mean sensitive and creative Charleston means several Caulities,Confident, Honest Artistic Remarkable Lititure Enchanting Spiritual Trustworthy OpenheartedNowhere near normal

.She nods"You are the one you can do it!" she exclaimed "Huh?"I ask "Meet me hear at 7 P.M tommorrow" She said then disapeared "Okay" I whispeared


End file.
